Keep Calm and Live On
by Tazmaster
Summary: Years after the war has ended the 7 and their friends stay together in a huge mansion. Read as they face problems and secrets. WARNING! WEDDINGS! Complete
1. Chapter 1: Chocolates

Hazel walked out of the cafe with a box of Belgian chocolates and coffee. She walked to her shiny beige car and drove to her hou-er-mansion. Her friends had all moved in together after Piper offered since they were after all best friends since Gaea. So everyone had helped Leo build a gigantic brick mansion to live in. It had 16 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, and 3 floors with an elevator.

Hazel parked her car in their huge driveway and stepped out. Her breath could be seen in the cold night, winter had always been her favorite season.

Snow crunched under her feet as she carried the chocolates and coffee into the house. The living room had velvet carpet and was the first room you saw when you came into the house. With its white walls and brown furniture it was pretty diverse then your standard living room. She slipped off her shoes and saw Leo chilling on their leather couch playing Bioshock Infinite on the Xbox 360 in his suspenders. "Hey Ms. Metal Detector!" He quickly stopped the game and looked at the chocolate. "Who are those for? Can I have one?" He pointed at them and started jumping up and down eagerly. "For Frank and no" Hazel said dully.

"Aw, please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please? With chocolate and sugar on top?"

"No!"

He sat back down in defeat and continued his game. "Where's my brother?" She asked. "I'm right here" Hazel looked over and saw him standing under the chandelier. Her big brother finally hit his growth spurt and grown a good, 5 inches since the ending of the war. Nico was 6'1 now with a very masculine voice; he was still very pale with dark circles under his eyes that never seemed to go away. He was too big for his aviator jacket now, but he kept it in his room with his Hades figurine.

"Here's your coffee" Hazel handed him the steaming coffee. "Thanks sis" And with that he stepped into the elevator and went to his room. She smiled and opened the Belgian chocolate. She set one on the coffee table in front of Leo and then walked into the elevator to get to Frank's room. "WOO!"

* * *

"Thanks for the chocolate" Frank muttered with a mouthful of chocolate. Hazel planted a kiss on his cheek and strode out of the room with a "Cya later" and stepped into the elevator once again and went rode it downstairs. The daughter of Pluto strode out of the elevator and found Leo passed out on the couch with ice cream all over his face and his game still on. "Leo," She shook him a little. "Leo," She shook him harder. "LEO!" She shouted pushing him off of the couch. "ELIZABETH!" The repair boy yelled, bolting up and panting.

"Get that ice cream off you face, Valdez" He grinned and turned off his game. "Thanks for waking me up" He said groggily. Leo disappeared into the elevator as Hazel quickly went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Hey" She jumped a little then turned around to find Jason sitting at the dining table. "Hi"

"Can I ask you for advice?"

* * *

**My first chapters are always short! I honestly really like this story! Next chapter coming sooon! R&R please~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Church bells are Ringing!

**WARNING! CONTAINS EXTREME PERCABETH FLUFFINESS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"Yeah, you can ask me anything" Hazel said curiously. "I was thinking of purposing to Pipes," Jason muttered taking out a small velvet box and putting it on the table. The curly haired demigod picked up the box and peeked inside. She gasped at the sight. It was a simple gold band, but with a heart cut diamond in the center. It was simple, yet beautiful. "Gods, I don't know how though!" He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "Just wait for the right moment, you'll know when" She stated with a smile and a shrug.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He got up and hugged Hazel very tightly. "Thank you" He left the room, but stopped when Hazel shouted, "Don't forget Percy and Annabeth's wedding is tomorrow!" Jason smirked. "How could I forget? They've been together for… what? 5 years?" He shouted back.

* * *

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! You look GOREGOUS!" Katie squealed, clapping her hands. Annabeth was wearing a lace, strapless, trumpet dress with a silver owl necklace, gold wrist cuff and a short veil. Her hair was put into a half up and she had a silver tiara on. Her gold eye shadow brought out her gray eyes and her light blue lip stick was striking. She was simply, breathtaking. The bridesmaids wore sea-green cocktail dresses with white flats or heels. The bridesmaids added their own flairs to their outfits though.

Katie added a tiger lily to her messy bun, Thalia wore a spiky choker, and Piper had put her still choppy hair into her classic braid with blue feathers. Also, Reyna had on a purple necklace that had a charm that said SPQR on it (Thanks to Leo's craftsmanship), Hazel had a golden clip in her hair and Juniper had a charm bracelet with a leaf on it (Sadly Rachel couldn't make it but sent them a gift and good wishes).

"Who's my favorite half-sister?"

"Malcolm!" Annabeth exclaimed running over and hugging him. Piper bit her lip. "Annabeth, you're going to ruin your dress!" She whined. Piper threw her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Thalia, surprisingly, started laughing. Soon enough everyone started laughing, even Malcolm. Piper smirked and ran off to go see how the preparations were going. Annabeth straightened her dress and sighed. "Everything's going to go fine, don't worry Annabeth!" Thalia assured her, rubbing her back and smiling.

"I hope so" Annabeth smiled sadly.

* * *

Percy's ran his hands through his messy hair nervously. "Perce, it's going to be alright" His best man, Grover assured him. "And what if it isn't?" Percy muttered. Grover sighed. 'You look nice, Kelp Head" Percy looked over to find Thalia leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a light blue bow tie; the men were wearing the same thing except for Leo. (Who insisted on wearing suspenders because "Tuxes aren't his thing") Percy smirked and asked, "What do you want?" She frowned and pretended to act offended. "I'm honestly very hurt; can't I just visit my cousin on his big day?" "No"

She rolled her eyes and left with a "Whatever Kelp Head". After a couple of minutes, Jason and Leo appeared in the doorway. "It's time dude" Leo announced. Percy's heart raced as he got up and headed out of the room, wishing himself luck.

* * *

Percy stood at the altar, his heart was about to burst out of his chest. The music started playing and when Annabeth came in with her dad his heart stopped. She looked incredible, same old Annabeth… "Are you ready Percy?" Chiron said behind the altar. "Ready as ever" Percy smiled when Annabeth reached him. "I love you" She muttered. "I love you too"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Perseus Xavier Jackson, and Annabeth Hope Chase. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace-"

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped, and then looked at Leo. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that" He said with a mischievous grin and everyone gave a laugh. Chiron sighed then continued. He recited the Percy's fragment and told Percy to repeat.

"I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my lawfully, wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Tears streamed down her face.

Chiron then recited Annabeth's fragment and told Annabeth to repeat it.

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Perseus Jackson, to be my lawfully, wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Will the groom like to say a few words?" Percy nodded and began.

"Annabeth, when I met you, you were nothing more than a friend that I went on crazy adventures with, then when you became my girlfriend and everything changed. My heart started beating a little faster when I saw you, and standing up here now with my Wise Girl… is the greatest moment that I will cherish for the rest of my life. I love you so much and not a thing or someone in the universe will ever change that." Percy smiled, looking at Annabeth closely.

"Would the bride like to say a few words?" Annabeth nodded slowly, looking Percy in the eyes.

"Percy, the first time I met you I thought, "Wow he's weak" Everyone laughed. "But, then after going on so many quests with you, you became one of the strongest demigods I've ever known. Then we became a couple and I was the happiest I could have ever been. When you disappeared, I was broken and searched for you day and night. We got to the Roman camp I was so glad you were there! I love you Percy, I really and truly do and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my Seaweed Brain"

"I know announce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Chiron announced happily. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they passionately kissed. Everyone in the room cheered and a lot of the girls were crying.

Everything was so perfect. Like it came out of a fairytale.

Almost like it was too good, to be true.

**Gods I had so much fun writing this and i teared up a little while writing this! I'm so proud of myself and im writing the next chapter as i type! R&R Please~!**


	3. Chapter 3: We're Free Fallin

Leo walked into the mansion with his arms hooked with Reyna Kendall, might seem weird at first so take a moment to take it in. Done? Ok. They were actually a really cute couple that were quite (not trying to sound cheesy) perfect for each other. "Well, thank you for the lovely dinner, Leo" She said with a faint smile. "Not a problem, Rey" He said giving her his signature grin. She gave him a peck on the cheek and set off to her room, leaving a dazed repair boy standing in the middle of the living room. "Te amo, mi reina" He muttered mentally slapping himself for being dumb after 2 years. They'd been dating for 2 years, seemed like a very stable relationship… to Leo anyway.

They had one of those love hate relationships or joking ones where one is serious and the other is the opposite. Hey opposites attract! "Leo?" A feminine voice asked, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Oh Hey Pipes!" Leo flashed a peace sign and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you know where Jason is?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Sparky?" He shrugged. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well I haven't seen him all day and we we're supposed to go to dinner tonight" Piper answered sadly, with a distant look. Wait, wait. Hold the phone! Jason? Standing Piper up? Something's up… considering the fact that we live in the same mansion. "Well that doesn't sound right, wait I have an idea! Get your coat on and let's go find him!" Leo announced. She got her coat and he grabbed her wrist, dragging her out the door, and giving her his mischievous grin. Leo got into his orange Mustang and ushered her to get in. His car's mechanisms and technology was very advanced, considering he worked on it every other day. It was way more advanced than the cars we have now and he was proud. He had put Festus' head on the roof, it may seem weird but it looked really cool!

After she was in, he started the engine, back out of the driveway, and took off down the road. "So, do you know where we're heading?" He asked, glancing at her. "No idea, I thought you would know" She answered, staring out the window. There was a good amount of silence until Leo called the radio out of sheer boredom.

_"Hey there! You're on NYC FM! What's your name and what song would you like to here?" _

_"Whoa! Uh… Leo, and On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons please"_

_"You heard the man put it on!"_

Piper smiled.

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains I've had the deepest rivers You can have it all but life keeps moving_

"I take it in, but don't look down…" Leo sang along and gestured for Piper to sing along. She sighed then smiled.

"'CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD 'AY!"

He chuckled and fist pumped. "I'm on top of the world 'ay!" They sang together and he gladly turned it up. After the song was done, Piper seemed to be in a happier mood and that gave Leo a good feeling too. "So, have you figured out where we're going?" She asked. "Yep, too the Freedom Tower!" He said pointing off into the distance of lights and buildings.

* * *

They parked about 2 blocks away and Leo told Festus to watch over the car until they got back. "_ _ _ _._, ._.. . _ _ _" Festus sai-creaked. Leo nodded and set off with Piper to the Freedom Tower. They strode inside, brushing past tour guides and slipping into the one of the elevators. There was a comfortable silence until the elevator stopped, some tourist gasped and Piper yelped as it started back up again. Why did it stop in the first place? He put his hand to the elevator and felt the gears and pulleys moving the elevator then it shook, and stopped as some of the gears and pulleys broke. Leo jerked his hand away and looked around in alert.

Something was very wrong. "Leo?" Piper asked giving him a concerned look. "Something's wrong" His eyebrows furrowed. "The elevator's just broken" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You and I know very well that nothing is ever just broken" The color from Piper's face drained away. "Oh-"

_ROAR!_

The elevator shook and a half of it glowed green as it dissolved, showing one of the faces of the giant.

"I-Is that-"Leo started. "A hydra!" Piper grabbed her Katoptris from her belt loop. Tourists started screaming and trying to grab onto things that weren't there. _ROAR! _The hydra peered one of its heads into the elevator. An idea popped into his head and then immediately, he knew he was going to regret it. "Piper, get it to open its mouth!" Leo shouted. "Are you crazy?" Piper hollered back, trying to get the hydra away from the tourists. "For the record, I am!" He said shoving his hand into his tool belt frantically.

She sighed then spoke in such a convincing voice Leo almost stopped what he was doing, but he found what he was looking for. "Eat, Greek fire!" The hydra opened his mouth and he threw the green, glowing vial into its mouth and shielded Piper with his body. There was a bright flash of green light, then an explosion. _BOOM! _There was silence. _Creaaak… _

Tourists started screaming as the elevator broke and tipped over into a free fall. Leo looked at the red and blue flashing lights that we're getting closer and closer. He grabbed Piper's hand and looked at her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Leo closed his eyes too and waited for the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I dead?

Well, this was it, Piper was going to die, and at least she would die with her sort of little brother. She always saw him as a little brother, noting that he was 2 inches shorter than her and more childish. Would she go to Elysium or Punishment, she would never know because she never hit the ground. A gust of strong wind blew the two demigods and tourists towards a port, landing them in the water. It didn't help the water was freezing, but they were still very alive.

"L-Leo!?" She called out weakly, frantically looking over the waves and trying to stop her teeth from chattering. She had a deep gash in her shoulder, a small cut on her stomach, and a few bruises, but overall she was okay. Piper spotted his mop of curly hair and desperately swam towards him. She quickly pulled his limp body up from the reddish water and found he was only unconscious, had a cut on his fore arm, cheek and leg. Plus some bruises, but thank the gods. Suddenly, strong arms snatched the charmspeaker and the child of Hephaestus from the water and set them on one of the docks.

"Jason?" Piper asked, flabbergasted. "In the flesh" Jason gave her a cocky smile and flew off to help the tourists still in the water. Piper searched Leo's belt and pockets for his keys, it didn't help that his tool belt only listened to him and not her, but she finally found them. She pushed a strand of hair back and pressed a button labeled F on the side of his keys. A few moments later, a familiar orange mustang pulled up in front of the dock as Piper silently thanked Leo for adding a Festus caller.

The child of Aphrodite slowly hauled Leo to the car and set him down in the backseats cautiously. Piper plopped in the front seat exhaustedly, and took a few deep breaths. She took a good look in front of her then cursed under her breath, the blinking dials and shining lights did not help with her dyslexia. How did Leo understand any of this? She gave a frustrated groan. "Festus, can you help? Please? Your best friends hurt" After a few clicks, the car set of through the port and down the busy streets of New York City, carrying two injured demigods with it.

"AH! I'm gonna die! Wait, what? What the…" Piper heard Leo grip the door handles. "Am I already dead?! There were so many things I wanted to tell Reyna! I wanted to-""You're not dead, Valdez!" She snapped giving him a death glare. "Then why are we in my car?" He winced as he leaned on his bad arm on accident.

"Jason controlled the winds and made us land in the water next to port. He pulled us out of the water, and then I called Festus with your keys and hauled you in the backseat. Festus then helped me because I couldn't control your car. And by the way, how can you even work this?!" Piper leaned back in the seat, exhausted. "I just want to go home"

* * *

Reyna sat on the couch reading a book while Frank watched TV. The News jingle sounded as she looked up from her book to watch.

_"Good evening New York! We bring breaking news, right now at our wonderful One World Trade Center, an elevator is falling from the tower! The people that were inside are now in a free fall! Police are now coming on the scene!"_

The camera zoomed in as the people fell from the tower. A familiar curly haired man and a beautiful lady were falling, they seemed too familiar. Frank's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "P-Piper?" He stuttered, in complete shock. "Leo?" Reyna's eyes filled with realization and tears. "Oh gods… where's Jason?" She anxiously threw her book down and looked around.

"H-He told me was going to be on top of the tower" He said guilty-like.

_"What's this? What kind of wind is that?" _

They looked at the TV again, to see the people get blown away by the wind and into the water close by. Relief flooded the two Romans' bodies. Nico, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth burst into the room. "Was that Leo and Piper?!" They all asked in unison. Frank nodded. Everyone ran over to the window, which gave a good look over New York City. They saw part of the Freedom Tower on fire and a bunch of red and blue flashing lights.

A bright orange mustang appeared in front of the gates of their mansion, it headed towards the driveway. Hazel exhaled a shaky breath. It parked and two wounded demigods poured out of its seats, one limping towards the other. Together, they made their way up to the door and collapsed as Percy opened the door. "Oh gods…" Annabeth mumbled. "Are you guys, okay!?" Travis and Connor asked bursting from the elevator followed by Katie and Thalia. "We saw the news!"

"Do they honestly look okay to you?" Frank retorted, helping Leo and Piper up and leading them to the leather couch. Conner slipped his hands into his pockets and seized a vial of nectar, handing it to Frank to give to them. Piper was the first to sip the nectar, she watched as her cuts slowly started to heal and passed Leo the nectar. They both slowly started recovering, the color and heat coming back to them. Reyna tackled Leo with a warm hug and smiled.

"Jeez, I should start risking my life more often!" He stated with a smile. She pulled away and slapped him on the arm. "Ouch, it still hurts!" He mumbled rubbing his arm. "Where's Jason?" Piper asked, alertly. On cue, Jason opened the door and stumbled inside, clearly fatigued. He was about to fall over, but she caught him and led him to the arm chair.

"Thanks superman" Leo said, giving him a warm smile.

**Okay so first off, WOW intense chapters! and Viria (the artist on tumblr, Deviant art, and instagram) Answered one of my questions which I was so happy about. Second, Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves, and follows and I'm thinking of doing First Person P.O.V's so if you think thats a good idea tell me! Thirdly, did you like my evil cliffy last chapter? Muhahahaha :3 Also, dont you think On Top Of The World suits HoO so well?!** **If you pay attention to the lyrics you will see what i see... Okay The End thanks again and R&R~! **


	5. Chapter 5: Paris, here we come!

**Disclaimer (I forgot to do those): I do not own PJO or HOO :(**

**_A few days later…_**

Percy's arms were wrapped protectively over Annabeth's waist while the two demigods slept. The couple slept peacefully until Percy's phone started ringing. _Ring… _Annabeth groaned and slapped his head, mumbling for him to answer it. Percy rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the end table reluctantly._7:18 A.M. _Percy snatched the phone off the table and looked at the annoyingly bright screen. _Mom is calling. _He pushed the green phone button and put the cell to his ear.

"Hello?" Percy asked groggily. "Percy! How are you?" Sally Jackson questioned extremely sweet, as always. "Uh, not very well at the moment, I _was_ sleeping"

"Sorry," His mother laughed lightly. "I just called to remind you that Devin's birthday party is next week, you guys should get packing. Paris is a long ways away!" Devin was one of Percy's annoying cousins from his mother's side; honestly he didn't like Devin very much.

"Couldn't you have called later?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Well I-" Sally paused, he could hear a voice in the background talking about being late to something.

"Oh darn it, I gotta go! Take care! Love you!" Percy pressed the glowing red button marked _End_. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What did Sally need?" Annabeth grumbled, eyes at half-mast.

"She just wanted to remind us that we need to start packing for Paris." Annabeth's eyes shot open at the mention of Paris.

"Well, no need to waste time let's get going!" The grey-eyed beauty jumped out of the bed and opened the closet.

"Hey, slow down Wise Girl! The party isn't until next week" Percy recalled putting a hand on her shoulder while Annabeth picked out clothes.

"Have you seen the architecture there Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth looked at Percy with wide eyes. "It's magnificent!" He sighed- still tired- and finally said, "Fine, I'll go wake the others up." Annabeth smiled, and then continued to fold and pack. The sea lover put on a wrinkled (and possibly dirty) shirt and slumped out of the room, heading for Leo's room.

"Repair boy, wake up!" Percy shouted, knowing it was the only way to wake the heavy sleeper up. There was a thump and then the sound of footsteps, heading towards the door. It swung open to reveal the scrawny Hispanic boy.

"What do you want?" Leo asked in an agitated voice, his wild black hair shooting out in all directions. "Wake everyone up, we need to start packing for the party!" Percy demanded, needing a good old-fashioned breakfast.

Leo's mood quickly changed as he let out a whoop and shouted, "Paris, here we come!" The fire-user darted back into his room and a feedback noise from the loud-speaker could be heard. "Attention all demigods inhabited in Leo's Mansion, we need to start packing so we can get to Paris on time! So get your butts moving and the faster you get ready the better!"

A few joyful screams could be heard from the top floor of the mansion and reached Percy's ears as he walked back into his and Annabeth's room.

"I'm so excited, Percy aren't you?"

**_The next day…_**

Airplanes flew over our heads as we exited the airport. Everyone came with them to Paris, even Thalia!

"Holy guacamole! This place is awesome!" Connor exclaimed, looking at the shops fly by as we drove to the hotel.

"Jason! Look! A tiny café, with umbrella on the tables!" Piper said, pointing out the window as we passed a café. Leo didn't even bother looking outside; he was too interested in playing Subway Surfers on his phone and fiddling with copper wires.

They pulled into the hotel's parking lot and headed inside the huge lobby. A petite lady with straight brown hair, a white blouse and a black pencil skirt sat behind the desk, typing on a desktop furiously. The clerk looked up from the computer and said with a dazzling smile, "Bonjour! Bienvenue à l'Hôtel des Ducs de Bourgogne, je m'appelle Constance. Voulez-vous une chambre?"

While the other demigods looked at the clerk in shock and confusion, Piper walked up to the desk. "Oui, s'il vous plaît de préférence quatre avec deux lits queen size et deux salles de bains?" The French-speaking girl asked.

The woman typed some more and then responded, "Oui, nous le faisons, je peux avoir votre carte de crédit?" Piper got out her credit card and handed it to the lady.

"Je vous remercie, madame." The clerk got the keys out of the desk and handed the keys and credit card back to Piper.

"Merci!" Piper said with an Aphrodite-like smile and dragged her luggage to the elevator. "Au revoir, bonne journée!"

The dozen or two demigods squeezed into the claustrophobic elevator, and a lot ended up in awkward positions. For example: Thalia and Nico ended up abnormally close together, and Travis and Katie were squeezed into the corner shoulder to shoulder. Not that Travis and Katie minded, after all they did like each other! The teenagers poured out of the elevator and headed for the room, heaving their heavy bags with them.

* * *

"Percy, come on! Let's go!" Annabeth took Percy's hand and began dragging him out of the hotel room.

"Wait, Wise Girl!" The son of Poseidon slipped a familiar ballpoint pen into his pocket and then said, "Okay, _now_ I'm ready." The pair met Frank and Hazel in the hall, headed out of the hotel and took off for the Eiffel Tower. Annabeth started rambling about architecture and measurements while Percy observed how different Paris was from New York. It looked very old, and that set off a cozy feel to it. "Seaweed Brain!" Percy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" the green eyed boy said, blinking.

"We're here!" Hazel exclaimed, marveling.

"Oh gods… It's even more beautiful in person!" Annabeth pulled out her sketchbook and colored pencils and took a seat on a nearby bench. Hazel pulled Frank towards the black structure, rushing to the base to go higher. Luckily they all bought their tickets beforehand, so they could just give the attendants the tickets and go up to the top.

Percy sat down next to Annabeth and watched as she scribbled in her sketchbook, her grey eyes wide.

"Nice, Annie." Percy rested his head on Annabeth's shoulder and smiled. She beamed at him and then continued scribbling.

* * *

"Jason, isn't this nice?" Piper asked swinging her legs loosely while she sat on the metal chair. They had gone to the Parisian café Jason had seen earlier, and the couple were sitting at one of the outside tables.

"Yeah, it is." Jason smiled, still taking the city in and sipped his cappuccino slowly.

"I'm going to go use the restroom, I'll be right back, Pipes." Jason said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Piper's nose filled with the fragrance of sweet smelling perfume and she spotted a beautiful lady sipping tea and reading a romance novel. The woman had pristine white skin and light brown, but the next minute her skin was olive toned and her eyes were bright green. Piper immediately knew who that woman was.

"Mother?" Piper finally sputtered out. Aphrodite looked up and spotted her. "Oh hello, daughter! Come and join me!" Her mother enthusiastically gestured for Piper to sit in the seat beside her.

Piper slowly walked over and plopped down in the chair. "Piper, remember posture!" Aphrodite's sweet voice snapped. Piper sat up and adjusted her back.

"That's better, so how have you and Jason been?" Aphrodite sang.

"We're doing okay, but shouldn't you already know?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "

"Well, yes, but I just wanted to know what you thought. You are my daughter." The goddess looked over her shoulder, platinum blonde curls swinging, and saw Jason coming.

"Looks like I have to leave, but there's a big surprise waiting in your friend's future!" Aphrodite's hazel eyes winked and she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke before Piper could say anything else.

"Was that your mom?" Jason asked pointing to the remaining smoke.

"Yeah…" Piper replied sheepishly, reeling from her mother's surprising care.

* * *

Later in the evening, Reyna and Leo came out of The Louvre. He didn't really want to go, but being the awesome and hot boyfriend that Leo was, he came along.

The unlikely couple was walking along the street-light lit avenues, occasionally stopping so Reyna could window shop. As the two passed an alleyway and another street light, they heard a clang of cans and movement.

"What was that?" Reyna swiveled her head towards the alley.

"Wait here," Leo put a hand in front of her and cautiously approached the noise. He threw a few garbage bags behind him, ready to fight, but was shocked at what he saw.

There was a 6 year old boy with curly dark brown hair and fairly tan skin, shriveled up into a ball and shaking. Leo let his confidence leave him and be replaced with remorse and empathy. He almost hit a child, a homeless one he might add. The boy's shirt and shorts were ripped and he had dirt and grime all over his body. The child was alarmingly skinny and had some bruises on his arms and legs. Leo got on his knees to reach the boys level.

"D-Don't hurt m-me, please!" The child stuttered, scooting back farther into the trash pile.

"Hey, w-wait I'm not going to hurt you," Leo said, holding out a hand and shifting a little closer. The boy didn't budge.

"I promise you," Leo promised speaking softly.

"Do you pinky promise?" The curly haired child asked.

"I pinky promise." Leo held out a pinky and the boy hooked it with his bony one. Leo took the boy's hand and led him back to Reyna.

"She's pretty…" The little boy mumbled.

Reyna was a little taken back by that, but she flashed him a warm smile and crouched down to the boy's size.

"My name is Reyna Kendall and his name is Leo Valdez, what's yours?" The teen with the obsidian eyes politely questioned.

"My name is Elliot… Elliot Parker." Elliot hesitates, but Reyna's eyes filled with kindness.

"Well Elliot, would you like to come with us?" Elliot's eyes lit up as he answered with a nod. Reyna took his other hand and together the three walked to back together to the hotel.

Leo slipped his hand into his tool belt and pulled out a tin of breath mints. "Hey Elliot, you want one?" The little boy nodded and took one happily.

"Whoa! You guys live here?" Elliot asked, staring at the hotel.

"Not for long, we're going home after a party." Reyna stated, holding in a smile from Elliot's wide eyes. The trio walked through the doors and slipped into the elevator.

"Wait until you meet our friends!" Leo announced with a grin.

When they heard the sharp _ding!_ they led Elliot to their hotel room which was filled with very concerned friends.

"Where have you guys- Oh hi!" Frank's voice perked up a little when he saw Elliot.

"Everybody, this is Elliot Parker," Reyna said, gesturing to the child next to her.

"He will be staying with us till further notice." Reyna spoke with authority, challenging anyone to defy her. Leo led Elliot to his and Reyna's room, talking to Elliot about his friends and such.

"Thanks," Elliot muttered sitting down on their bed, staring at it with shocked eyes.

"No problem, are you hungry?" Elliot nodded, starting to smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back, stay here." Leo strode out of the room, not wanted to leave the poor boy for a minute.

"I'm sorry guys, I-" Leo started, but was abruptly cut off by Hazel.

"Reyna told us why you took him in and it's perfectly fine. You did the right thing."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed a magic plate they had brought from camp and wished for chicken and potatoes. The repair boy grabbed a fork, spoon, and napkin and returned to the bedroom.

Only to find that Elliot had fallen asleep. Leo cleared the plate, set it nearby on the night table and switched the lights off, leaving the curly haired boy in the room to rest.

**Heyo! Take a moment to thank ShimmeringDaisyFace (my awesome beta reader) for this lovely beta read chapter! She did such a fantastic job! And im setting up a goal to 20 reviews, so when we get to 20 reviews I will post an extra long double chapter! Okay thats all for now! R&R~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets Party!

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO and HOO**

**Warning: Curses**

* * *

Thalia sighed and crossed her arms. She and Leo were having a horrible discussion that she was not enjoying at all.

"Did you even think about what you were doing?" The huntress questioned.

"I saw a homeless child on the street and I took him in." The elfish demigod answered smoothly.

"Did you even think about his safety? Or the fact he might be a demigod?" Thalia snapped in response.

"His safety? I think he has a better chance to survive living here than anywhere else. Plus, if he's a demigod we'll take care of him, no problem! What do you have against him anyway?" Leo yelled, on the defense.

"I have nothing against the little guy; it's just that I feel that we are putting him in more danger than was on the streets!" The girl growled

Leo sighed and ran a hand through his thick, curly hair. "Well, what do you want me to do? Just throw him back out on the streets!"

"No, but-" Thalia tried to enter back into the conversation.

"Do you even know what it's like? I understand you were alone for a while until Luke found you, but then you found Jason later! Elliot and I have nobody anymore; my family didn't even want me, and god, who knows what he's been through!"

"Leo, I-" Thalia's electric blue eyes hardened at the mention of Luke, and it made her even more angry that Leo would question her.

"Leo? What's going on? I heard yelling."

Thalia looked over the repair boy's shoulder, spotting Elliot. "Nothing's wrong," Leo said quickly. "Just talking to my friend, you wanna meet her?" He walked over to Elliot and ruffled his hair.

"Sure!" Elliot perked up and the two walked back to Thalia, hand in hand.

"Elliot this is Thalia, Thalia this is Elliot." Thalia gave the bony boy a sheepish smile and stiff wave. Thalia was slightly uncomfortable around little children, since she hadn't interacted with one since Jason. "Hello!" Elliot said, giving her a huge grin and looking at her with his big blue eyes. He has blue eyes and curly brown hair? Elliot's smile makes you uneasy, and it seems almost mischievous… Thalia tapped Leo on the shoulder quickly as she realized…

"Leo, uh…" Thalia stammered. The son of Hephaestus cocked his head to the side facing her, and then asked, "Yeah?" The daughter of Zeus bit her lip. "Elliot is a demigod." At the mention of demigod, Leo's eyes widened and he asked Elliot to go find Reyna. The boy nodded and scurried off to find the black haired Roman. "How do you know?" Leo asked in shock after Elliot had left.

"It's his smile, his hair, his eyes, his nose, which by the way is pointy like Travis and Connor's, if you haven't noticed!" Thalia retorted sharply. Leo put his hand to his chin. "Should we bring him to camp?" Thalia nodded quickly. "When we get back home we have to, definitely." The huntress recalled. The curly haired demigod frowned, and then sighed. "Okay"

"Leo, we'll be right back!" Reyna shouted from the other room.

"Okay, Reyna!" Leo yelled back, trying to acknowledge all of the new news.

**_The night of the party…_**

Thalia adjusted her dress in front of the tall mirror. The hunter was wearing a simple strapless black dress that stopped mid-thigh with black combat boots and fish net leggings.

"You look nice sis!" Jason said, smiling at his sister.

"Right back at ya, bro." Thalia said, spiking up her hair.

Jason stood next to Thalia in an electric blue blazer with white slacks and dress shoes.

"Hurry up!" Someone shouted.

"Let's go party!" Jason smirked, eyes sparkling, and then headed out the door with Thalia to go join the others.

"You look awesome, Thalia!" Annabeth complimented. The blonde was wearing a strapped gray dress that went all the way down to the ankles and had a slit on the side. Percy smiled and adjusted his sea blue suit. The son of Poseidon was extremely uncomfortable. "C'mon I wanna go party!" Leo complained. Reyna smirked and crossed her arms over her purple Roman- style strapless dress that flowed down to her knees.

_Beep… Beep…_

Percy took out his phone and looked at it for a while. "I got a text from Devin; she said we can come now!" The demigods let out loud whoops and headed out the door.

**_After few minute of a high tension car ride later…_**

"Percy! Who's my favorite cousin?" A voice asked.

Percy sighed then said, "I am…" Devin ran out from a crowd and towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello Percy! How are you? Huh! You got married?" Devin jabbered quickly. "How come you didn't tell me? Or invite me? Did my invitation get lost in the mail-?" Percy abruptly cut her off. "Hi, good, yes, I did, yes, possibly," Percy answered agitatedly. "And happy birthday!" He finished giving Devin a box with a necklace in it. "Oh, thanks Percy!" Devin exclaimed, looking genuinely happy. "Yeah whatever," Percy grumbled, needing to get away from Devin and out of this suit as soon as possible.

Annabeth slapped him on the arm and, "Seaweed Brain!" Loud screams and gasps came from the corner of the room causing the couple to run over to the scene. "Travis! Get off of him!" Percy screamed, running over to the two bodies that slamming and slugging each other. "Connor! Get over here! " Percy barked, causing Travis's doppelganger to rush over, wide eyed and started to help Percy pry Travis off of the mystery person.

"Katie!" Piper yelped, running over to the body on the floor."Let me go!" Travis said struggling to keep punching the man while the two teenagers pulled him away. "You little shit!" The ruffian sputtered out putting a hand over his broken nose. "You broke my fucking nose!"

The son of Hermes growled at him. "Travis, what happened?" Conner asked, completely confused. Travis shook him off and stormed out the door.

* * *

**Heyo! Sorry for the length of this chapter! As some of you may know I'm writing an OC story so yeah! Sorry for OCCness in this chappy, its not my best... Well next chapter will be up soon! Please Fave, Review and Follow~! **


	7. Chapter 7: It Hurts

**Heyo! Taz here with a... ~DOUBLE CHAPTER~ Shout out to Sol and G'syr because she was the 20th reviewer! I decided to put the A/N on top cause this might be a little sad... anywho, HAPPY SEA OF MONSTERS DAY! XD I havent seen it yet, I hope its better than the last one! R&R and Enjoy~!**

* * *

Travis felt like crap. He shouldn't have done anything. _But he hurt Katie…_ No! Stop thinking like that!

He shouldn't have hit the yuppie scum in the first place! Ugh! Travis held his head in his hands, debating with himself. The cool air surrounded his body, reminding him of what just happened. The demigod sat on the stairs outside of the marble ballroom, staring at his black and blue reflection in the white stone. What would Katie think? Travis frowned and shook his head.

"It doesn't even matter," The son of Hermes muttered to himself.

The doors opened sending a wave of warmth towards Travis' back. He looked over, careful not to hurt any bruises or cuts.

"Dude, what happened?" His brother asked, walking over and plopping down beside him.

"Connor-" Travis tried to explain himself.

"We've been together since day one Travis, tell me." If there was one person to count on in his life, it would be Connor.

"Well..." Travis was hesitant.

**_Flashback_**

Travis laughed as Leo failed at cracking a joke. "Hey, I tried!" The repair boy pouted.

Hazel and Frank burst out laughing; fortunately Frank finally softened up to Leo a year ago. The son of Hermes looks down at his empty cup and announces, "Ah, I'm out of punch, I'll be right back!" He set off for the snack table leaving Frank, Leo, Reyna, Hazel and Elliot to talk.

"Hey, missy you have not right to talk like that!" A bald, middle aged man on a side bench slurred.

"I have every right to! Now get your hands off me!" A black haired teen retorted trying to shake off the thug's grip.

Travis looked over, but quickly regretted it as his face paled. He dropped his cup and ran in front of the girl. "Hey, man, back off!" He shouted putting an arm out to protect her.

"Travis! I can handle this!" The daughter of Demeter scolded.

"Katie-" Travis couldn't let her get... violated like this.

"Who's your little boyfriend? A little dumb and puny if you ask me!" The man retorted. He got up, letting go over her arm and towering over Travis. A little piece of the curly haired teen confidence murmured, _How are you going to win this?_ Travis was interrupted as he was punched.

"He's not my boyfriend you twit!" Ouch! There goes another piece of him.

"Well then, I don't see the problem!" The drunk shouted grabbing Katie's shoulder and shoving Travis off to the side.

_Come on Travis, you can do this_. The son of Hermes clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. Here goes nothing…

"Ah!"

Travis right hooked the man's face causing him to stumble backwards and release Katie.

"Travis!" Katie yelped as the man quickly recovered and hit back, causing the blue eyed teen to fall to the floor. The daughter of Demeter charged at the ruffian, only to be knocked out and collapse to the ground next to Travis. The son of Hermes groaned and struggled to get up. He spotted the body of his crush on the floor which made his blood start boiling again.

"Isaac!" A blonde haired woman called out from behind him. Isaac? He doesn't look like an Isaac at all… Travis got up and tackled the man, crashing to the ground.

"You will not hurt her again! Do you understand?" Travis shouted between slugging.

Isaac grunted, kicked Travis off of him and shouted, "You little shit! I don't give a fuck, and if you don't want to get your ass beat I suggest you get your fucking ass out of here!"

Travis was furious. "No! You get out! Katie said no and you tried to fucking make a move on her! Then you knock her unconscious! Well, I have something to tell you; I hope your rot in Hades!" The curly haired teen screamed, he didn't care if there was a crowd or that he was probably going to regret this for the rest of his life, he just wanted to get this all of his chest. The regret of not telling her all those years ago.

Travis looked over at Katie's body, _I'm sorry_, he thought and he charged after the man again, this time not holding anything back. Punch after punch after punch…

"Travis! Get off of him!" He suddenly felt himself getting pulled away.

"Connor! Get over here!" He heard someone scream.

"Katie!"

**_Present_**

Travis let out a long, sorrowful sigh and smiled dryly. "Ah, what was I thinking?" He groaned.

"All I can say is: I'm proud to be your brother." Connor said, squeezing Travis' shoulder and smiling.

"Th-thanks, that means a lot, bro." The other demigod stuttered.

"Travis?" A high voice asked weakly.

Travis stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to the child of Demeter. "Well uh, I'll just be going…" Connor trailed off, dashing back into the ballroom. Travis sighed and set his elbows on his knees as Katie sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked, gesturing to her black eye.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine… Thanks Travis, for caring about me…" Katie muttered, blushing.

"I-" Soft lips crashed into Travis' chapped ones, shutting him up. A few seconds went by and they finally came up for air, her lips left warm feeling on his, something the 19 year old wouldn't want to leave him.

"Finally! Now we don't have to hear you guys secretly ramble about each other!" Someone yells from a few feet away.

"Jason!" _Whack!_ "Ouch! Piper!"

"Haha!" _Whack! _"What was that for?"

"Percy there is always a reason to slap you." A familiar voice responded.

"That hurts!" Percy whined.

Katie and Travis laughed, and then eventually it spread out to the group at the door. It hurt, but it was so worth hitting that guy in the face…

* * *

"Where did Travis go?" Elliot asked, shifting in his uncomfortable posh jacket and pants.

"He went outside for a little bit," Reyna answered, sitting with the little boy eating crackers and dip.

"I hope he comes back, I like him!" He stated, swinging his legs loosely. The Roman smiled. _You are closer to him than you think little guy, _She thought.

"So Ellie, what happened to your parents?" The praetor asked, stroking his hair.

"Well my daddy left 5 years ago, I was really little. My mommy took care of me for a while until she left for a little bit to go and pick something up. My mommy never came back, so I left to go look for her, but then I got lost in the city. Then these mean doggies tried to bite me! So I ran from them and then you found me! Thank you, Rey. You are like my mommy. I miss her…" Elliot's eyes became glossy, but he didn't cry. _He's one tough kid._

"You've been through a lot, buddy." Reyna said. "And guess what?" Elliot's eyes widen with excitement. "The tickle monster's here!" Reyna screeched, grabbing Elliot and tickling his stomach. The bony boy and the obsidian haired demigod bubbled with laughter.

"St-Stop!" Elliot sputtered through giggles. "M-mommy stop!" Reyna immediately stopped and stared at the boy. "S-sorry Reyna." Elliot stuttered holding back tears. She gave him a smile and pulled his skinny figure into a hug. Elliot clung to her dress sobbing. She muttered some comforting words, but he ended up falling asleep in her arms. Reyna scooped the kid into her arms and carried him out of the ballroom; not caring if people were looking at her.

"Reyna? Where are ya going?" Leo asked as she passed by.

"I'm taking Ellie back to the hotel, he fell asleep." Reyna recalled, still a bit teary eyed, letting Leo kiss her on the forehead and say he would be there in a few minutes. The Roman slipped into her rental car and drove off towards the hotel. "Mommy…" Ellie muttered in his sleep. Reyna looked over her shoulder and sighed.

_SCREEEEECCHH!_

…

_Weewooo_

_…_

_Weewooo_

_Hon-_

_…_

_Ho-_

_…_

_H-_

_…_

* * *

Leo chuckled and sipped his punch. _Weewoo…._ Piper's eyes filled with concern. "What's happening?" The daughter pf Aphrodite asked, immediately turning her head towards the passing ambulance. Devin and Thalia burst out of the ballroom.

"What's happening? There are rarely any accidents around here!" Devin said. Leo's face paled. _No, no, no, no, no, no, dear gods this can't happen, I can't lose her…_ Leo took off running and quickly slipped into his car, ignoring how sick he felt.

"Leo, where are you going?" Jason asked, peering into the car.

"I have to make sure they're okay!" The repair boy pulled back the shift, ready to drive when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Then we're doing this together." Jason argued, climbing into the passenger seat. Leo smiled and took off full speed, and wishing they were okay.

* * *

Well, his life just ended.

It was so _bloody_, an-and _broken… _"Reyna! Elliot!" Leo shouted getting out of his car and running over to the group of police officers. He tried running to the bodies currently being transported on the gurney, but two strong arms snatched him from behind.

"Let me go!" The son of Hephaestus screamed.

"Sir, we-" One of them started with a thick French accent.

"Leo Valdez! I'm her boyfriend you bozos!" Leo stated, struggling. "Just let me see them!"

"Sir, stop-"

"Leo! Calm down!" Jason shouted.

"No I'm not going to lose her or him! Let me see them, gods damn it!" Leo screamed. The officers let him go and he took off towards one of the ambulance, climbing in the back.

"Oh gods Elliot," The elfish demigod muttered, grasping the kid's bloody hand. "I'm sorry; I promised I wouldn't hurt you, turns out that's the only thing I can do." Leo sadly murmured.. "I guess I'm a natural," He watched as Elliot's chest rose up and down slowly, but surely. "But I want you to promise me something okay? I know you can't hear me, but promise me. Don't leave, don't you dare! Promise me that okay?"

Leo thought he saw the boy nod, but it was probably only him imagination. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. How was his queen doing? He really wished the ambulance could carry 2 people at once. "I'll see you soon, _reina._" He whispered.

**_At the hospital…_**

Leo stood next to one of those plastic and completely uncomfortable waiting chairs, twiddling his thumbs.

I'm sorry.

_No your stupid! You can't even protect the women you love, and you call you self a man?_

Shut up! I'm not stupid! I-I-

_And what about Elliot? Bet you feel guilty, don't ya? Couldn't protect him either!_

I tried! I didn't know that they would get hurt!

_What about your mother? I bet she died wanting to know why her son killed her!_

STOP IT!

_I BET SHE HATES YOU!_

Th-That's not-

_Yes it is! Her little boy killed her! Look what you've become! The same old scrawny Leo Valdez! The freak! The loser! The seventh wheel…_

I'M NOT THE SEVENTH WHEEL ANYMORE!

_'Anymore' as in you were once and you still are! Just because you got a girlfriend, who by the way is probably dying right now, doesn't mean anything different!_

Leo let out a frustrated scream and kicked the chair next to him. He was going crazy, he'd been sitting here for ages, Jason came by to check up on him, but Leo told him he should get some sleep.

"Excuse me, are you Leo Valdez?" A middle aged woman with wavy bright orange hair and a dash of freckles asked.

"Yeah." Leo answered, wondering if the woman saw him kick the chair.

"You can come in!" The nurse announced, walking down the hall and turning at a corner. The curly haired demigod pushed through the white door and felt a pit of sadness deepen. Reyna laid on the hospital bed with tubes stuck to her arms and stitches everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Rey" He took a seat next to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, taking her hand. He smiled remembering the first time he asked her out.

**_Flashback_**

"That_ graecus _needs to pay for what he's done to New Rome!" The Roman scarecrow shouted, pointing a finger at Leo.

"He was possessed by an eidolon! One of Gaea's minions, he didn't do anything wrong!" Hazel argued, throwing her arms in the air.

"Leo tried killing us! I know a _traitor _when I see one!" Octavian retorted. "Execution is required!"

"It wasn't even his fault! You're not even listening to us!" Piper shouted.

"Stand back children of Venus and Pluto, this is not your fight!" Octavian screeched.

"It is our fight when you threaten out friend!" Percy growled.

"It is okay guys, I'll go," Leo started, putting a hand up and walking towards Octavian. "If it stops the feud, I'm willing to."

Jason ran up next to him, trying not to let his fear show. "I'll take his place! Just don't kill him!"

"Leo! Jason! No!" Piper screamed, tears threatening to spill.

"That is not necessary, I already have what I need" Octavian grinned. "So how will you die? Sadly we can't burn you to the stake because you are fire proof… Oh I know! A clean thrust of a spear!" Leo's guts did not like the sound of that. The scarecrow smiled wickedly. The repair boy slowly got on the platform, saying his goodbyes, and he stood looking fearless.

"I'll see you guys soon." Leo said with a goodbye wave and his famous mischievous grin.

Piper's body went limp and she broke out into tears as Jason wrapped his arms around her and held back his tears. Silent tears came out of Leo's eyes, and so did Hazel's; she was trying so hard not to cry. Frank hugged her as she cried into his chest. Annabeth's eyes watered, but she still stood tall and strong, not wanting to break down in front of New Rome. Percy held her hand, gripping it as if he gripped hard enough it would all disappear.

"Keep the Argo and Festus safe." Leo told them getting on his knees.

3…

2…

1…

"STOP!" Leo looked up and saw a teen with obsidian black hair and a purple toga run out of the crowd. "As lead praetor of New Rome, I object the execution!" Reyna announced. Reyna? Why did she stop the execution? How come I have to see the love of my life before I die?

"Octavian, our _former_ augur, is the real traitor! Greeks are allies, they aren't our enemies! We stopped Gaea together, not alone, and this man has betrayed us in several ways possible! He is executing a man with false information he made up himself!" Reyna spoke with authority, looking at everyone in the crowd, including Octavian.

"Former?" Octavian sputtered out.

"I nominate Octavian to be banished from New Rome, and stripped from his position!" Reyna announced. "All in favor?" Everyone's hands went up. "Anyone not in favor?" No hands went up; Leo could practically hear the crickets chirping. Two strong Romans stepped up and snatched Octavian and dragged him somewhere into the city. "Let's go twerp."

Leo got up and immediately hugged Reyna. "Valdez, what are yo-"Leo pressed his lips to hers, in his what thanking her gratefully. She hesitated but she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and fiddling around with his hair. They pulled apart, and saw everyone in shock. Leo smiled and asked, "Wanna be a part of Team Leo?" Reyna smiled. "Where do I sign?"

**_Present_**

"Best day of my life for now," Leo muttered. "I'm still waiting for the day I invite you to the church, if you know what I mean. You might not remember this when you wake up, but I want you to know that I love you Rey." Leo eyes filled with tears. "Thanks for saving me"

* * *

Black. Pitch black. It was the only thing Leo could see.

"Hijo, can you get me my screwdriver?"

"Yes, Mama!"

The darkness faded away and a room with tools and grease appeared.

"Mom?"

Leo ran out to touch the woman, but when he touched her she dissolved into the air. The scene morphed this time he was in a shabby rundown house, with a family inside.

"Leo! Go to your room! You do not push people!"

"But I-"

"No buts! Go!"

A small boy with curly black hair ran through him as if he wasn't even there and up to his room. A hole emerged from below Leo and he fell through, screaming and flailing his arms.

He was in a car, a woman was in the front and a small sleeping boy was in the back.

"Mommy…" The boy murmured. "Elliot?" Leo spoke, but no one heard him. The lady turned her head to look at the boy. "Reyna! Turn around! You-"

_SCREEEEECCHH!_

…

Weewooo

…

Weewooo

Blood, Blood, and Blood.

_See Leo? Everyone you love dies!_

Stop.

_You're killing them Leo…_

Stop!

_Just give up…_

STOP!

…


	8. Chapter 8: Cafes

**_One Week Later…_**

"Leo! Wake up!"

"Ah! Ouch!"

Frank smirked and watched the repair boy rub his head. "What time is it?" Leo asked.

"Its… 3:57 PM."

"Ugh,"

"You've been here all week!" The baby-faced teen stated.

"I need to go check on Elliot," Leo said, getting out of his seat and tiredly walking out of the room. Frank trailed behind him and into Elliot's hospital room. The little boy didn't seem to be getting better, he hasn't flinched at all, and sometimes it looked like he wasn't even breathing. Hopefully the Fates aren't thinking about it…

It was depressing seeing the perky, funny, repair boy so sad. Frank knew he'd been through more than any of the seven; it just seemed he didn't deserve any of it.

"Hey buddy," Leo muttered, stroking his hair. Frank gave a sad smile and looked down at the white, polished floor. Thunder shook the hospital, showing Zeus was not happy at the time. Dark and gloomy… The only light in the room was the fluorescent light hanging over the bed and the glow of the machines.

"Leo, you have to get some sleep!" Frank stated walking over to the other side of the bed.

"I have gotten sleep!" Leo argued.

"I mean actual sleep, in an actual bed and not a stupid plastic chair! Ever since the accident you haven't even left the hospital, and some of us haven't seen you for days!" Frank shot back

"Frank, if I leave and something happens to them, I couldn't live with myself …" Leo's voice faltered.

"Leo, I don't think eating hospital food for seven days straight is healthy. Come on, you can come with me and Hazel and we can go get something to eat!" Frank offered invitingly.

"Okay, I guess…" The son of Hephaestus got up and kissed Elliot on the head, walking out of the room, he did the same to Reyna and left with Frank.

* * *

"Leo!"

Frank watched as Leo got pulled into a sudden warm hug. "Hey Hazel." He greeted.

"So where do you wanna go?" The daughter of Pluto asked.

"I don't know, Frank?"

Frank's eyebrows knitted in thought. "How about… a café?" He suggested. "

Wonderful! Let's go!" Hazel exclaimed, pulling the two teens towards a small Parisian café.

After they ordered their food, the demigods had gotten deep into a conversation. "Well, starving would hurt a lot more, so I say getting shot." Leo stated, running a hand through his hair.

"I say starving. I don't want the last thing I see to be a gun to the face." Frank answered with a smirk.

"How about you Haze?" Hazel looked up for a few seconds to think. "Neither, I would die peacefully in my sleep." She looked smug with her answer.

"Ah, you're no fun!" Leo whined, giving her a pout. She giggled and snuggled into Frank's chest.

"It's not the same without Reyna." The repair boy muttered, sighing.

"Leo-" Leo held up a hand to stop her.

"I know, I need to just wait, and everything will get better! Right? That's what people have been telling me for years. And I actually started believing them, but boy! Was I wrong!" Leo threw his arms up in exasperation, and then quickly realized that he just yelled at them.

"Oh gods… I-I'm sorry" He stuttered, getting up and running away.

"Leo!" Hazel called after him. Frank got up and told Hazel to stay there; he transformed into a bird and flew off.

Frank felt sorry for Leo, both one of their family members had died in a fire, but at least Frank didn't blame himself for it; for killing his mother and grandma. After a few minutes of searching, Frank had found a curled up figure next to a lamp post. Frank landed in front of Leo and transformed back into his self. "Hey, Leo,"

"I am selfish, I talk about myself too much, and I feel sorry for myself all the time" Leo muttered, grimacing. "I'm even doing it now!" He said, getting up. "I'm going back to the hospital"

"Leo! No!" Frank said grabbing his arm. "Hey!" He tightened his grip. "You are not going to the hospital; you're coming back with me and Hazel," Frank commanded. "We're worried about you repair boy" Leo's eyes softened.

"Just let me go and say goodbye for the day?!" He pleaded. Frank nodded and let the teen go, turning into a bird and flying back to the café.

"So? What happened? Where's Leo?" Hazel asked urgently.

"He's going back to the hospital, so we need to go pick him up" Frank answered.

"Well I don't think our food is gonna come anytime soon, let's go!"

* * *

**Heyo! This ones just a sorta short/long filler XD I feel like i'm hating on Leo too much... Chappy not my best, i'm not proud :P Found out this story is gonna probably be 15 chaps long! so only 7 more chappys to go! R&R~! **


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain

Annabeth was at the store getting every single party decoration, candy, food, and drink that was blue. Her Seaweed Brain's birthday was today so the girls were staying behind to decorate while the boys took Percy out. A tune started playing and a familiar vibration was coming from her pocket. She fished out her cell phone and pressed her finger on the screen. "Hello?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth! Paris doesn't sell blue frosting!" A frantic voice shouted into the phone.

"C'mon Pipes! There's gotta be something close to blue" The gray-eyed teen assured.

"The only thing close is…. Green!"

"Then just get white frosting and blue food coloring"

"Uh… there's not enough white frosting!" Piper said.

"Uh… Mix the blue food coloring with green! That would be perfect!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Okay, will do! Did you get the blue candies?" Piper asked.

"Yep, I'm heading back to the hotel room after I'll meet you there!"

"Bye!"

Annabeth pushed the red button on her phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

After the checkout, the daughter of Athena raced back to the hotel, lugging bags of blue candy and party decorations with her. "Annabeth!"

Thalia grabbed the bags from her hands and sets them on the counter. "How's the baking?" Annabeth asked. "Almost done! I'm still frosting!" Piper stated, holding a blue tinted spatula. The daughter of Zeus started blowing up the balloons and getting out the blue candy. Annabeth took out the blue paper plates and blue plastic utensils. "How come Kelp Head likes so much blue? If I never see it again it will be too soon" Thalia muttered.

"Done!" Annabeth looked at the cake and smiled. It was a blue birthday cake, with sea green frosting, 20 candles and a fondant ship. "It's perfect!" The grey eyed demigod exclaimed. Thalia got out her phone and called Jason. "Jason, you guys can come now" She said. Annabeth put the presents in the corner and started scattering streamers. She put a huge white and blue banner that said "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!"

A few minutes later, they heard the elevator open and everyone hid. The door slowly opened and they shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Percy looked dumbfounded for a moment then his eyes lit up when he saw the birthday cake. "Thanks guys!" He exclaimed running over to the blue candy and shoving some jelly beans into his mouth. Frank and Hazel appeared at the doorway. "Guess who's here?" Hazel asked. "Leo!" Percy said scrambling over and pulling him into a bro hug. "Why is everyone giving me hugs?" He asked, pulling away from the sea-lover.

"Anyway, here I got you a card" Leo said giving Percy and sea blue card. The son of Poseidon looked at it skeptically and opened it. _BOOOOM! _A bunch of confetti burst out of the card and showered over Percy's head. _"Happy 20__th__ Birthday Percy Jackson!" _The card blared. Everyone started laughing as the raven haired boy tried to get the confetti out of his hair. "Thanks for the hair full of confetti Leo" Percy smirked. "No problem mi amigo!" Leo responded with a grin.

"BLUE SODA!" Percy screeched running over to a large blue plastic bottle. Annabeth chuckled. "Only for the one and only!"

After they were done chatting and snacking it was finally time to cut the cake. "Cake time!" Thalia exclaimed. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Percy, happy birthday to you!" They sang. Percy blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Leo grabbed the back of Percy's head and mushed it into the blue cake. "Leo! Do you know how long that cake took _me _to make?!" Piper shouted looking like she wanted to strangle the Hispanic. The repair boy took off into the bathroom locking it so he could protect himself. "I like the frosting," Percy stated, licking off the frosting on his face. "It's tastes good!" Piper snorted. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and licked her lips. "He's right" She said, smiling.

"Is it safe?" Leo asked peeking out the door.

* * *

Hazel prayed before she went to bed, for Reyna and Elliot. She really hoped they were alright; tomorrow she should go with Leo back to the hospital to check on them. Don't get Hazel wrong, the rest of the seven were taking this pretty hard too, so it was surprising Annabeth wanted a surprise birthday party for Percy. It was fun, but she could tell a certain repair boy didn't really wanna be there in the beginning and finally gave in after a while. Hazel lay next to Frank for a while, and then finally fell asleep.

**_The next day…_**

Hazel and Leo headed out of the posh hotel and towards the hospital. The car ride was quiet and awkward, with the keys jingling from the ignition and the heater blowing. They entered the white, pristine, building and Hazel breathed in the air freshener and soap smell. The demigods trailed over to the desk, checked in, and then started off two hospital rooms, going in to Reyna's room. "Oh, hello Mr. Valdez," A woman with wavy ginger hair greeted. "I have good news!" Leo's eyes lit up. "What is it, Melena?" He asked eagerly. "Reyna can go home tomorrow!"

Leo's hair burst into flames with happiness. Melena yelped, but kept her posture. "Thank you!" He exclaimed giving her a tight hug. "Can she see through the Mist?" Hazel asked from the corner of her mouth. He nodded and turned to back to Reyna's sleeping body. "Mi Reina, you can come home tomorrow!" Hazel looked at the nurse. "What about Elliot?" She asked.

Melena's eyes hardened. "He can go home. But, I did some research on his medical history, he was born on September 3rd, 2008 and his mother died on July 31st from a freak car accident. He can't go home with you because he has no par-"

"I'll adopt him!" Leo shouted, frantically. "Mr.-"But he cut her off again. "I'll adopt him, it's totally fine!" He assured. Melena pondered this for a moment. "Okay Mr. Valdez, I'll be right back"

It took what seemed like a decade to Hazel to adopt Elliot, with all the paperwork and things. She could already imagine Elliot running around the mansion with Leo and Rey. Finally Leo would have a wonderful family that wouldn't leave him!

* * *

The next day, Elliot was in Leo's arms and Reyna's arm was hooked with Leo's. Leo was finally happy, he had a son and a soon to be wife when he got the guts to. Nothing could get better than this, nothing at all…

* * *

**Thank you soo much for all the faves, reviews, and follows! I love you all! Isn't this so cute! Leo has a family! :D Elliot and Rey are okay! YAY NO MORE DEPRESSING CRAP! WOOOOO Also happy late b-day Perce! XD School has started so might not update as frequently and Daisy is currently having some problemos so yep! Also! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 3000+ VIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! **

**R&R~!**


	10. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

Hey guys! So I wanted to tell you that... pause of dramatic effect...

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KCALO IS THE LAST :'(**

I have made a soundtrack for those of you who are awesome enough to go and reread the story with the music! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

**Keep Calm and Live On Soundtrack**

**1****st**** Chapter: Mumford & Sons – I Will Wait (Instrumental)**

**2****nd**** Chapter: Christina Perri- A Thousand Years**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Imagine Dragons- Radioactive**

**4****th**** Chapter: Imagine Dragons- Bleeding Out**

**5****th**** Chapter: Camille- Le Festin**

**6****th**** Chapter: Swedish House Mafia- Don't You Worry Child (Acoustic)**

**7****th**** Chapter: Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars- Safe & Sound (Jason Chen Cover)**

**8****th**** Chapter: Fun. - Be Calm**

**9****th**** Chapter: Jason Mraz- I'm Yours**

**10****th**** Chapter: One Republic- Feel Again**

**Epilogue: Pan's Labyrinth- Lullaby (haha)**

Last one is a mere coincidence XD Anywho there will be an epilogue, _**UNLESS YOU WANT A SEQUEL TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS PLZ SO I CAN PREP THE LAST CHAPTER! **_Last chapter means chapter 10 by the way.

I wanted to tell you guys from the depths of my heart.. **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH**! Especially to **ShimmeringDaisyFace** for being one of my first reviewers, Beta Reader, and great friend!

**SO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR CHECKING THIS STORY OUT! LOVE YOU ALL (::)**

_**PS: Tell me if you want a sequel look at it its all**_ **bold**, underlined _**and**__ Italicized!_


	11. Chapter 11: Fin?

"Wait, so he's my daddy now?"

Reyna nodded. "Yes, we've been over this about three times" Elliot squirmed in his seat. "So, am I Elliot Valdez, or Elliot Parker?" He asked. "Elliot Valdez, unless you don't want that last name we can always say Elliot Parker" The former praetor said. "No, I like the first one, I want to be reminded I have someone who cares for me" Elliot stated, grinning. Reyna smiled, looked behind her, seeing her boyfriend snoring. "So, does that mean you're my mommy?" He asked. She blushed. "No, it doesn't, Leo and I aren't married" She chuckled lightly. "Would you like to get married someday?"

For a six year old this kid knows a lot. "Maybe, I don't know, I would like to"

"Good, because I would like it if you were my mommy, It would be perfect" Elliot said before putting on headphones and watching a movie on the IPad. Reyna looked outside the window and watched the ocean roll by. They were on their way back to America. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to leave France. It was beautiful and all, but she really didn't want to stay in the place where she almost died. Sure, she's been in those situations before, but that one scared her the most. Leo and Elliot mean more to her now that they are dating and he's a little kid.

Reyna would like to have a family with Leo, it wouldn't be so bad. Also, having Elliot as a son would be great, the kid is adorable. "Please put your seatbelts on, we will be landing in a few minutes" A voice announced on the intercom. She buckled Elliot in, and whacked her boyfriend on the thigh. Leo groaned and scooted back. "Hey, Camp Bomber, wake up!" Leo's eyes flickered open. "I thought you promised not to call me that anymore _reina_!" He complained, rubbing his eyes.

Reyna smirked. "Buckle up, we are landing soon" She said. "Thank the gods" Thalia said, sighing with relief and releasing her grip on Nico's arm. Nico didn't go to the party and he preferred his own room, but he did show up for Percy's party on for a little bit, then left to attend to his demonic duties. Nico blushed and burrowed into his chair. Hazel's head popped from behind Nico and Thalia's seats. "Ooo, Nico, how come she was holding your arm?" She asked. "Because Thalia is afraid of heights"

"She is? I didn't know that but how did you?" Hazel pressured. "Stop asking questions Hazel!" Nico barked. She just smiled and plopped back down into her seat. The plane landed and we all shuffled out of the plane with our luggage. "I'm glad Zeus didn't blow me out of the sky" Percy muttered, trying to blow a bang out of his face. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Calm down Dad," Thalia grumbled. "I swear he has issues!"

We found our cars and took off towards the mansion, home sweet home. What surprised Reyna was that a party had been set up in the front lawn next to Percy's giant pool.

"WELCOME BACK!" People shouted. Rachel, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, and Tyson were all there. "Guys! Long time no see!" Frank said crushing Tyson in a hug. "Well brother, I made you a present," Tyson exclaimed, turning around and handing him a wrapped box. Frank tore it open and took out a bow. It was carved with marks and symbols. "If you press that button right there it will dispense a special poisonous arrow, you only get one so be careful!" Frank smiled and thanked him. "So guys, this is Elliot-Elliot Valdez" Annabeth announced. "W-Wait what? Did you two…?" Grover sputtered. "NO!" Leo and Reyna said at the same time. "Good" Grover sighed.

"So, Prissy looks like you and Annie made it back alive" Clarisse joked. Chris jabbed her in the stomach. "At least you guys didn't get blown to bits" He said.

Juniper frowned. "Try not to think about that" She said sitting next to Grover by a juniper tree. They had planted them almost everywhere so she could leave Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey guys"

"Octavian?!"

Leo backed up. "Leo, it's perfectly fine" Rachel said taking Octavian's hand. He blushed. Leo scooted back.

"Rachel!?"

Her eyes glowed green.

_"The seven's children shall lead the fight,_

_To begin the battle of the darkest night_

_The lover shall fall,_

_To complete the call_

_When they think they are safe,_

_It will end with the waif_

_The water and wisdom will be carried away,_

_Back down into the depths of hell_

_They shall fail_

_But with an endless tale_

_And conclude with brave prevail"_

Rachel collapsed and landed into Octavian's arms.

"Another prophecy…" Hazel breathed.

"The lover shall fall…" Piper choked.

"When they think they are safe, it will end with the waif…" Reyna muttered racking her brain for a good explanation.

"Water and wisdom will be carried away…" Percy and Annabeth whispered.

"They shall fail, but with an endless tale, and conclude with brave prevail…" They all said.

_Fin?_

* * *

**_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Thanks to all you guys for fave and following and reviewing! I will post when the new one is up! Love ya! _**

**_-Taz_**


End file.
